Brotherhood
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Elena was killed by Rebekah, so now all Damon and Stefan have are each other. Defan brotherhood drabble.


**Drabble dedicated to the brotherhood of Defan, because in my opinion, those two are endgame. Elena can kind of get on my nerves, anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Damon sat in his and Stefan's living room, drinking a glass of bourbon and staring at the glistening fire.<p>

It had been only a week since Elena's death. Stefan tried to act like it didn't affect him, but Damon wasn't stupid. He saw when his brother would pick up the picture – the one of him and Elena at the football game – and stare at it for hours. He had loved her.

But Damon had too.

He knew how it happened, and he was pretty sure why, too. Klaus had most liked pissed Rebekah off, so she decided to kill Elena. Either that, or she had just gotten sick of Elena being around, the jealous slut she was. At least in Damon's opinion; why did he sleep with her again? Oh right, to get back at Elena.

He hadn't seen Rebekah around recently, and he didn't put it past Klaus to have stabbed her. Again.

Honestly, he hoped he did.

"Damon, you ready?"

He turned around to see his brother leaning against the doorframe, dressed in a black suit, his face blank.

He sighed and hefted himself up, walking over to Stefan. "Let's get this over with. I have things to do."

Stefan rolled his eyes. Damon couldn't fool him, just as vice-versa. They _were_ brothers, after all.

Damon drove, cracking a joke of being afraid Stefan would drive them off the bridge if he did. It took everything in Stefan's being to not punch him for that one.

Stefan sighed and got into the passenger seat of his car. "We probably should have gone to the actual funeral, you know."

Damon scoffed. "What, and have a massive brawl? Don't forget brother, most of this is our fault." In truth, he didn't know if he could. Besides, church wasn't really his thing.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "You're drunk. Why are you driving again?"

Doman cracked his signature lop-sided grin. "Don't trust your own brother?"

The drive was quiet for the most part, both caught in their own thoughts.

When they got to the cemetery, everyone was standing at the gravesite, the coffin not buried yet. They made it just in time. They walked up to the site, right next to her parents and Jenna, and Damon decided it safest to stand next to Alaric. He glanced over at him. "How's the gunshot wound there, buddy?"

He was referring to Alaric's little fight with his doctor (ex) girlfriend, who shot him after finding evidence on the crime against her ex-boyfriend. He sighed and looked at Damon ruefully, but said nothing.

Stefan was staring at the coffin with a faraway expression, trying his best to keep a straight face. He couldn't lose control, especially with how much it all hurt. It was easier this way.

Damon turned away from Alaric and to the coffin himself, his eyes narrowed as he swallowed with a heavy heart.

The burial carried on, almost too long for the brothers' likings. Once everything was set, they were also the first ones to leave. They could visit her alone, without all of her friends and family there. It wasn't fair.

Stefan kicked a pebble with his foot as they made their way to the car, his forehead creased and hands in his pockets.

Damon glanced over at him and sighed, but stayed quiet. It hurt to let her go; he was already planning when he'd go alone. Just to say goodbye.

"I guess we're endgame, huh?"

Stefan looked over at him with confused narrowed eyes. "What?"

Damon stopped and looked at him brother. "C'mon, Stefan. The two brothers, losing another shared love. We'd make a pretty good soap opera, if you ask me."

Stefan sighed and shook his head. "Not really in the mood, Damon."

Damon sighed and looked down, silence between them for a long moment, then back at his brother. "Remember when I promised you an eternity of misery?"

Stefan looked over at Damon. "…Yes."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Ya know, maybe you're not so bad. With the whole," he motioned up and down at his brother, "half-bad Stefan thing. So I was thinking a truce. How about it, brother?"

Stefan studied his brother, wondering if this was another one of his tricks. He really wasn't in the mood for it if it was. There was something in his eyes though, something that told him Damon was actually being sincere for once. "…I can handle that."

There was an awkward pause between the two, then Damon cracked a smile. "Wonder what Katherine's up to nowadays?"

Stefan rolled his eyes and began walking to the car again.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously where's Katherine? I miss her.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Read and Review!**


End file.
